


Two Clouds, One Sun

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Budding Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Something strange was going on between her Fiance and the most violent monkey. It's time for Hana to get to the bottom of this!Or, an unlikely heart to heart leads to some interesting changes.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Kudos: 10





	Two Clouds, One Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/gifts).



> A rare pair that really deserves more attention! I have some ideas for this, but let's see how the first chapter goes~ Also this is unbeta'd and I have to post it before I lose the bravery to do so, so please point out any spelling mistakes along the way!

Hibari Kyoya was prepared for a lot of things when Kurokawa Hana went out of her way to demand his presence over an afternoon cup of tea and some pastries. What he couldn't have known was that the woman was rather perceptive, in addition to perhaps being a bit too blunt. "I won't beat around the bush. How much do you love Ryohei?"  
It was only the years of training in etiquette as well as the fact that he wasn't taking a sip of his tea that he didn't choke the moment this herbivore tried to put his complex... relationship with his sun into simple words. It actually took his mind a moment to restart. 

Unfortunately, whatever was his expression in that moment, it must have been more than any words he could have uttered, because Hana narrowed her eyes at him briefly, before her expression softened in understanding. Which was... odd. "Yeah, that look says it all. You have at least a major crush on him, monkey..."  
Kyoya managed to find some annoyance in between all the indignance and embarrassment after a heartbeat passed. "I don't have crushes, herbivore." He selected his next words calmly, yet carefully. This is such a weird topic. "I suppose I have grown fond of him over the years. However, I never felt the desire to grow any closer with him, it just happens. Any relationship was always fine with me."

Hana narrowed her eyes again, almost scoffing but she does have a sense of self preservation. "It isn't... fine. The communication between us is less than ideal. At times, I feel like you are almost trying to steal my fiance..."  
Kyoya blinked twice at that, before he narrowed his eyes at her, a mild glare. The woman's aggression was... Reasonable, but not appreciated. "That herbivore is a literal headache impersonated. I have no reason to do such a thing." But her even bringing this up was disconcerting and confusing. "On top of that, I was under the impression Ryohei is straight and monogamous. What brought on these concerns?"

Hana huffed lightly, irritated, but grasping for patience it seemed. Again, odd, but somewhere, this too was appreciated. Kyoya wanted this to work out for the better too somewhere in his heart. Hana tried hard to keep her voice even, but her breath hitched a little as she explained. "Ryohei isn't strictly straight, I think. Did you never notice the way he looks at you? He has this extremely fond look in his eyes every time you end up tolerating his presence. I thought he was smug about having your attention at first, but I think he really just... loves you too... You can't be serious... you didn't notice at all?"

That was reason enough for Kyoya to pause for a moment. He didn't exactly want to admit it, but he had never been able to follow along with the complexities of herbivores' emotions. "I wasn't aware."  
For the first time, he paid close attention to the woman across from him. She almost seems... Pained. Her brows were furrowed and she was biting her lips lightly, as if she struggled to keep them from quivering. In short, she looked close to tears and that was not something Kyoya would deal with anytime soon. He needed to either reassure the woman, or endure a bout of herbivorous sobbing. The choice was easy. "... Even if that is the case. I happen to be satiesfied with the current arrangement. But what are your suggestions to improve things, herbivore?" 

Hana made a soft, little noise, something like a shaky exhale, not quite a whimper, thank god. "You... Suggestions? You're... Actually willing to work with me on this?"   
Kyoya blinked lightly again, picking up his cup and taking a sip of the warm jasmine tea. It's a welcome soothe for his frazzled nerves. But it really doesn't even take a second to find a proper response. "Despite what you seem to believe, I am not so cruel as to force anyone to seperate with their mate just because feelings I may have for them might be reciprocated." He sets down his tea and looks at the woman, calmly. "Ryohei would be devastated to be kept away from you, which I refuse to deal with. So tell me your suggestions." 

She seemed to need a moment longer to collect herself, so Kyoya busied himself with his tea some more. He also picked up one of chocolate chip cookies Tetsuya brought them a while ago. They're good, but too sweet for his palette, he'll have to tell Tetsu where he messed up later. He was torn from his train of thoughts when Hana sighed softly. "Thank you for... Being understanding, I guess? Look, I don't want to end whatever is between you two. He seems... Happiest like this. Its just... How far do your affections for one another reach? He is my fiance. I'm not willing to share."   
Kyoya did need to fight down a light flush from his cheek, sighing mildly. "Honestly, just keep him for yourself then. This is such a hassle..." He had the strong desire to drag his hand down his face. He barely managed to resist the urge. "I am not a home wrecker. Is that what you take me for?" 

And suddenly, the woman was flustered, but she looked so relieved all the same. "Are you-serious? That's... I didn't think you actually wouldn't be interested... I thought for sure you liked him back..."   
Kyoya sighed lightly, relaxing minutely. "You aren't exactly wrong, I like him fine. I just can't be bothered with the amount of effort an actual mate would require. But this explains your irritation. At least, I can assure you that he would meet harsh rejection should he ever attempt anything of a sexual nature."   
She did not quite seem convinced of that, bringing up her concerns more firmly now, gaining confidence. "I hope this isn't overstepping any boundaries... Do you also have some kind of aversion to kissing? If this is going to work out between all three of us, I want to know what things could happen..."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, silently impressed by her bravery. Then again, if she were not brave, she likely would not be engaged to his sun. "I do not bother with such herbivorous antics. It's unnecessary, but I probably wouldn't bite him to death for an attempt. I'm... satisfied with just his occasional company. The most romantic thing I would initiate is using him as a pillow to take a nap."  
Hana's eyes were almost comically wide, but her lips quirked up into a small smile. She actually has beautiful eyes, now that he looks at them closer. There are specks of gold hidden in the warm brown... He can see what appeals to his sun in this woman. "This... We are actually going to share Ryohei, aren't we? This is ridiculous..."

At that, Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it's hardly a special arrangement. Tsunayoshi has something similar with Hayato, Takeshi and Kyoko."  
At that, the woman did choke, spluttering and wheezing from when she accidentally inhaled half her cup of tea. "W-WHAT?"  
Kyoya let a lazy smirk curl his lips, amusement fluttering through him like an excited bird. "Ryohei happens to be one of many that have affection for multiple people in this family, Kurokawa. I myself do tend to feel affectionate towards Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, Cavallone and Tetsu frequently. On occasion, I am bored enough to consider either of the pineapples as a potential pillow even." Her mouth was left hanging open by the time Kyoya finished counting down his various, occasional bedmates. Her eyes were wide in shock and Kyoya chuckled lightly at that. "I never claimed my standards for pillows were high, herbivore."

Hana did try to compose herself, but there was wonderment in her eyes now, as though she was seeing him in an entirely new light. Kyoya didn't dislike this new look on her. "No wonder Kyoko told me to just talk things through with you, you're surprisingly understanding."  
Kyoya absentmindedly nodded, mentally done with the conversation and more so focused on the adorable ball of yellow fluff that had hopped over and was now perched on the edge of his tea cup. Hibird preened at him, so he rubbed a finger over the little thing's head. "Are we done here then?"

Hana chuckled lightly, now much more relaxed. Kyoya mentally took note to force the woman to wear a yukata next time she burst into his side of the Headquarters like this. She is attractive enough and looks to be at peace like this and it would be a shame to waste that. Even her voice was peaceful and calmer now, albeit with lingering urgency. "Almost. We've still... Got to explain all of this to Ryohei..."  
Kyoya huffed out a short breath. "He is your fiancé."  
Hana gave him a flat stare. "And apparently your lover now. Man up, monkey."

Kyoya narrows his eyes, as does Hana, neither of them willing to back down on this.   
They might both love him dearly, either of their emotions coming from warm, sunny places in their stony hearts, but that didn't mean they had the patience to deal with Ryohei's sometimes less than logical view of the world.  
But two stubborn clouds could end up in this situation for hours and Kyoya had paperwork to finish. An idea came to mind easily, so he voiced it calmly. "The least draining way to summarise this for him would be through an action. Are you opposed to the idea of me joining your bed for a night?"

Hana went bright red, but the implications of that sentence went over Kyoya's head it seemed. She needed things to be clear however. "You want to... sleep in our bed?"  
Kyoya gave her a curt nod, calm still. Hana lightly sighed in relief, thinking it over. "That... Isn't a bad idea. But I need to think it over. Is it okay if I tell you my answer later? After dinner? Its kind of getting late and I need to get home to cook..."  
Kyoya hummed lightly, blinking faintly. "If that is the case, we should exchange numbers. To arrange this properly."  
Hana's lips quirked up in a smile and she finished the rest of her tea, nodding absently. Kyoya left her there, standing up to go fish out his wallet from the drawer besides his bed. When he came back to the tea room, the woman was... Tending to Hibird with seems. Picking the chocolate chips off of one cookie and crumbling it up for the bird to peck up.

It was adorably domestic and Kyoya didn't know how to feel, so he simply handed her the card and picked the fluff all up with one hand. "Don't do that. Too much of that isn't healthy for these."  
Hana nodded lightly and smirked a bit, standing up then. "Well, I'll text you later then. Maybe we can arrange this sooner rather than later."

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it~ It's my first time writing Hana and I have given up on ever getting Kyoya fully in character, but how did I do? 
> 
> Criticism, feedback and kudos are what keep me going!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~! 💕💖💕


End file.
